1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a device and method for scleral buckling surgery, which is a surgical procedure to close retinal tears causing retinal detachment.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, during conventional scleral buckling surgery, the conjuctival tissue is completely dissected away to expose the whitish part of the eye (the sclera). Then a strip of flexible silicone or a silicone sponge is sutured to the outer part of the sclera or under a flap created from the sclera. This buckle indents the outer part of the eye wall to come in close contact with the detached retina inside the eye. The retinal tear that now lies on the indented eye wall (buckle) is coagulated with laser to create scar tissue holding the retina in place and sealing the retinal tear. The buckling element is left in place permanently sutured to the sclera. The dissected conjunctiva is then re-sutured back on its place to cover the soft silicone strip.
The disadvantages of this procedure are that it is time consuming for the doctor and the patient that requires general anesthesia. Although local anesthesia can be performed, because of potential pain sensation duration the surgery which varies between 45-60 minutes, general anesthesia is preferred.
Moreover, the dissected conjunctiva is red, swollen and generally takes a long time to return to normal. Excessive scarring makes secondary surgery difficult and hemorrhagic. The extent of the wound is also prone to access by bacteria which can gain access to the buckle and infect it with serious complications.
Furthermore a permanent buckle which can be 90-360 degrees (e.g., ring) around the eye can cause changes in the refractive shape of the cornea and elongate the eye causing significant myopic (near sited) shift and astigmatism of the refractive power of the eye.